


Tasteless

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Azula finds something. Zuko is concerned.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Tasteless

"Zuzu!" 

Zuko flinched at the nickname. He had a good reason for reacting this way, actually. Only one person called him that. And that was his little sister Azula. Either way though, he looked up. 

"What?"

She was carrying something. That couldn't be good. 

"I found two puppies," Azula started, with a gleam in her eyes. 

"Alive?" Zuko muttered. 

She ignored him. Probably for the best. "And I decided to name them after Mai and Ty Lee."

Wait. That was very uncharacteristic of her. Zuko paused and turned to look at Azula. There had to be some sort of catch, right? "That's actually...sort of sweet, you know... I mean, at least I think it is."

Azula smirked. Oh no--

"They’re named Tasteless and Little Bitch."

There it was. 


End file.
